A need exists for a method for screening fine, closely graduated particulate that is fast, dust free and can produce multiple bins of particulate of different sizes simultaneously.
A need exists for a method of screening that can be used in new facilities or in existing screening facilities.
A need exists for a technique of screening that is more labor free and versatile than currently used methods at construction materials facilities.
A need exists for a method of screening that will prevent human harm during the screening of particulate.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.